Recently, many surveillance cameras have been installed everywhere, and a technology for recording and storing an event by sensing the occurrence of the event from images obtained through the surveillance cameras has been developed.
However, such surveillance cameras are fixed on a structure such as a wall, a pillar, etc., and thus, it is difficult to obtain detailed images of an event that has occurred at a location at a predetermined distance or a greater distance from the surveillance cameras.